


Untote auf Abwegen

by Taaya



Category: Ghostsitter, Ghostsitter - Tommy Krappweis, Maraverse
Genre: F/M, Work In Progress
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taaya/pseuds/Taaya
Summary: Zoracz erlangt sein Gedächtnis zurück und plötzlich benehmen sich Toms untote Freunde mehr und mehr seltsam. Könnte da etwa ein Zusammenhang bestehen?
Relationships: Tom Röschenberg/Mimi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich startete das nur als 'Wie kann man Vlarad zumindest kurzzeitig zu einer Freundin verhelfen, ohne, dass es out of character ist?'. Und weil das eben so schwer ist, wurde daraus eine längere Geschichte - oder eher wird, denn ich bin noch am Schreiben und es ist wirklich nicht leicht. 
> 
> (Echt jetzt mal, Vlarad. Wie schwer kann das sein?! Ich schaff das mit Spock und der ewigen Jungfrau Snape und DU bist der härteste Brocken. ARGH!) 
> 
> Allerdings hab ich dann gleich auch noch die Fragen eingebaut, die sich mit beim Hören teilweise gestellt haben. Und die machen es noch etwas komplizierter. Und dann noch zu versuchen, Tommys Ton zu treffen ... Sagen wir es so: Ich verspreche keine herausragende Qualität. Aber es gibt einfach zu wenig Ghostsitter-FF, und vielleicht schreibt ihr mir ja endlich welche, wenn ich nur den Anfang mache? :D

„Das sind miserable Neuigkeiten.“ Tom  Röschenberg saß im abgedunkelten Wohnzimmer seiner Oma und schaute gerade V ampir  Vlarad entgeistert an.

„Das könnte man durchaus so sagen“, gab dieser zu. „Aber ich versichere dir, dass es sich hier keinesfalls um einen Irrtum handelt.  Zoracz weiß erneut, wer er ist. Oder eher, welche Persönlichkeit er sich einst aufgebaut hat.“

Zoracz war so etwas wie Toms Erzfeind, hatte er doch mehrfach versucht, durch übelste Tricks die Geisterbahn in seinen Besitz zu kriegen. Oft genug waren Tom und seine untoten Freunde dabei nur knapp mit dem Leben – oder ihrem Äquivalent desselbigen – davon gekommen. Zuletzt jedoch hatte die Gruppe Ruhe vor ihm gehabt – nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil  Zoracz seiner Macht samt gestohlener Seelen beraubt worden war – darunter auch die seiner vorigen Assistentin Dada - und sich nach einer Zeitreise in seinem nun auch noch geschwächten Zustand nicht mehr daran erinnerte, wie mächtig er einst gewesen war, oder, dass er es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, die `Schreckensfahrt`,Toms Geisterbahn, in seinen Besitz zu bringen.

Doch wie  Vlarad gerade festgestellt hatte, war diese Verschnaufpause nun vorbei.

„Was machen wir denn nun?“, fragte Tom in die Runde und schaute erst  Vlarad an, dann wanderte sein Blick zu Hop- Tep , dem ägyptischen Prinzen, weiter zu Werwolf Welf und schließlich sogar zu  Wombie , dem Zombie.

„Von mir willst du wohl gar keine Antwort“, beschwerte sich Mimi, das Geistermädchen und schmollte. Allerdings nur so lange, bis Tom zu ihr sah. „Na gut, ich weiß auch wirklich keine Antwort. Wir können ihn ja nicht einfach … beseitigen.“

„Wir haben geschworen, nie einem Sterblichen ein Haar zu krümmen“, erinnerte  Vlarad sie mit eindringlichem Ton. „Das schließt sogar  Zoracz ein.“

„Weiß ich doch“, seufzte Mimi.

„Ohne Dada hat er zumindest  keinen willigen Handlanger “, kommentierte Welf und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Dada.

„ Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass wir Untoten keine Versprechen brechen können.  Glaub mir, ich war nicht freiwillig sein Mädchen für alles.“ Kein  Wauz -Spruch. Sie musste wirklich sauer sein. Aber Tom verstand das nur zu gut.  Er hätte auch nicht gern von einem Mann versklavt werden wollen, der in jedes Wort mindestens ein R zu viel einbaute.  Von seinen Verbrechen ganz abgesehen.

„Dennoch müssen wir damit rechnen, dass er wieder versuchen wird, die Schreckensfahrt an sich zu reißen und damit auch uns“, lenkte  Vlarad die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das eigentliche Problem und brachte sie alle damit zum Schweigen. Mit einem Seufzen fügte er hinzu: „Wenn ich nur wüsste, was er sich jetzt noch ausdenken könnte. Ich werde versuchen, auf alles gefasst zu sein. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass der Einfallsreichtum unseres werten Widersachers selbst mich oft überrascht.“

Zumindest hatten sie noch ein paar wenige Wochen, bevor die Saison wieder losgehen würde. Bis dahin hatten sie hoffentlich ihre Ruhe – und bis zu Beginn der Marktsaison würde  Vlarads neues Labor fertig sein und dem Vampir noch mehr Möglichkeiten geben, mit magischem und jeder weiteren Art Schutz zu experimentieren. Vielleicht würden sie ja diesmal auf alles vorbereitet sein können, was  Zoracz zu bieten hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

„Was genau soll eigentlich meine Rolle sein ? Immerhin  haben wir da letztes Jahr so kurz vor Saisonende nur improvisiert. Gibt’s einen richtigen Plan für diese Saison? “, fragte Dada, als die Schreckensfahrt endlich aufgebaut war. In diesem Jahr begann ihre Saison in einer Kleinstadt in Niedersach s en und gerade hatten sie in der Tiefe der Nacht wieder einmal ein magisches Abbild der Umgebung geschaffen, um dahinter unbemerkt und in Windeseile die historische Geisterbahn aufzubauen.

Doch Tom beachtete die Arbeiten hinter ihm nicht, sondern blinzelte nur Dada an. Das war eine Frage, über die Tom sich bisher noch keinerlei Gedanken gemacht hatte. Natürlich war Dada durchaus furchteinflößend. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte sie sich mit Welf einen stattlichen Kampf geleistet und dabei nicht nur das Büro von Toms Anwalt Rufus T. Feuerflieg auseinandergenommen, sondern Tom auch einen ziemlichen Schreck eingejagt. Dennoch sah die Katzenfrau auf den ersten Blick zwar durchaus imposant aus, aber nicht unbedingt furchteinflößend. Hinzu kam, dass sie seit ihrem Auftritt im Film über den vampirischen Detektiv  Drakulev schon mehrmals auf der Straße erkannt worden war. Wenn das im schummerigen Licht der Geisterbahn erneut geschah, war das zwar vielleicht ein schöner Marketingeffekt, nahm dem Fahrgeschäft aber auch jede Form von Grusel. Und das, obwohl darin immerhin echte Untote arbeiteten und Dada selbst auch dazu gehörte.

„Tja, also …“ Tom war drauf und dran, einen telepathischen Kanal zu öffnen und die Anderen um Hilfe zu bitten – dann fiel ihm ein, dass auch Dada ihn dabei hören könnte und das die Situation nur noch ein bisschen peinlicher gemacht hätte.

„Naja, ich … könnte Unterstützung gebrauchen? Immerhin muss ich je nach Markt von 9 Uhr morgens bis spät abends im Kassenhäuschen sitzen. Wenn ich aufs Klo muss, müssen wir Welfs Position mit einer Puppe besetzen, damit er mich hier draußen vertreten kann. Und zwischendurch  telepathiert mir  Vlarad vermutlich in Zukunft alle paar Minuten, dass ich gefälligst meine Hausaufgaben machen soll. Von der Zirkusschule, zu der ich wohl jetzt wirklich auch gehen muss, ganz abgesehen. Also …“ Er hob die Hände in einer hilflosen Geste. Es war nicht so, dass sie nicht ab und an die Bahn vollständig mit den Puppen betrieben – aber dann war sie eben nur durch ihre altertümliche Lächerlichkeit unterhaltsam. Was man Welf gegenüber besser niemals erwähnen sollte. Deshalb wäre es schon eigentlich ganz schön, jemand Weiteres hier vorne zu haben, ohne, dass dadurch die Fahrt selbst ein bisschen weniger besonders wurde.

„Ich soll also wieder nur billiger Handlanger sein?“, fauchte Dada und stolzierte wütend davon, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Sie ließ Tom zurück, der ihr verdattert hinterher schaute. Dass sie manchmal reizbar war, wusste er ja. Aber so wirklich verstand er ihre Reaktion dennoch nicht. Immerhin hieß das doch auch, dass sie sich mit ihm abwechselte und so mehr Freizeit hatte. Und hier war sie immerhin frei und nicht regelrecht versklavt, wie noch drüben bei Zoracz. Außerdem, seit wann lief sie einfach so davon, wenn ihr etwas nicht passte? Tom hatte sie kämpfen, streiten und mit Sarkasmus nur so um sich herumtriefen sehen, aber weggelaufen war sie bisher noch nie. Irgendwie passte das nicht.

Aber er konnte ihr jetzt auch nicht einfach hinterherlaufen. Nicht, ohne sie zu verstehen, ohne ein besseres Angebot für sie zu haben. Also hoffte Tom einfach, dass sie sich bis zur Markteröffnung morgen beruhigt hatte. Immerhin stimmte es wirklich, dass er im Kassenhaus Hilfe gebrauchen könnte und das aktuell wichtiger war, als eine weitere besetzte Position in der Schreckensfahrt. Und an der Kasse würde sie dank ihrer neuen Berühmtheit sogar wirklich nützlich sein und mehr Besucher anlocken, als sie sich bisher hatten erhoffen können. So schlecht war seine Idee also doch auch gar nicht. Aber wenn sie das wirklich nicht wollte, dann würde er sich eben etwas Besseres einfallen lassen. Wenn sie sich nur wieder beruhigte.

„Hallo an alle“,  telepathierte Tom nun in die Runde seiner  untoten Freunde. „Steht die Bahn?“

„Du hast doch Augen im Kopf“, hörte er Welfs Stimme mit typisch trockenem Ton.

„Äh. Ja?“

„Was soll denn dann die Frage?“

Tom rollte die Augen, zwang sich aber, nicht zu seufzen. Nicht einmal innerhalb ihrer Verbindung. „Ich wollte doch nur wissen, ob ich jetzt langsam ins Bett kann. Morgen um 9 ist immerhin große Eröffnung und ihr wollt nicht, dass ich im Kassenhaus einschlafe.“ 

„Würde mich jetzt nicht so sehr stören“, vernahm er Welf wieder. „Solange die Besucher dennoch zahlen …“  Tom glaubte, ein Lächeln herauszuhören. Aber nur ein sehr kleines. „Nein, schlaf gut.“

\---------------------------------------

Leider war Dada am nächsten Morgen immer noch nicht wieder da und antwortete auch nicht auf telepathische Rufe. Nicht einmal mit Welf wollte sie reden, was Tom besonders beunruhigte. Immerhin hatte er das Gefühl, die beiden wären ... also … naja, vielleicht sowas wie zusammen? „Sind wir uns denn sicher, dass es ihr gut geht“, fragte er in die Runde. Tom stand in der Geisterbahn beim Sarg des Vampirs und rieb sich etwas ratlos die Stirn, blickte von einem seiner untoten Freunde zum anderen.

„Sie hat vermutlich ihre Telepathie wieder abgeschaltet“, mutmaßte  Vlarad .

„Wag es ja nicht, sie noch einmal mit deinem Vampirtrick …“

Welf wurde jäh von  Vlarad unterbrochen. „Wir haben keinerlei Grund zu vermuten, dass unsere Katzendame in Gefahr ist. Und da sie frei ist und uns keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig…“

„Aber ich dachte, sie gehört jetzt zu uns.“ Tom ertappte sich dabei, dass ihm der Gedanke nicht gefiel, Dada könnte sie verlassen. Nicht nur wegen Welf. Nach der Sache mit Frau Bergmann hatte der immerhin auch endlich mal etwas Glück verdient, oder? Aber auch, wegen Dada selbst. Sie hatte sich immerhin auch auf einen Pakt mit Sterblichen eingelassen, erst mit  Zoracz , dann mit ihm. Selbst, wenn das Gesetz, dass das verbat, sich in Nichts aufgelöst hatte, würde es ihr vielleicht schwerfallen, unter ihresgleichen wieder Anschluss zu finden? Wenn es denn überhaupt noch viele  Werwesen gab?

„Und dennoch haben wir uns nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, wie wir sie einbinden können, wenn es nicht gerade um Leben und Tod geht. Sie hat einst gemeint, man könne eine Frauenfigur am Balkon anbringen und meinte damit vermutlich sich. Aber sind wir diesem Wunsch je wirklich nachgegangen?“ 

Vlarad hatte Recht und Tom fühlte sich schrecklich. Auf dem Papier war immerhin er der Besitzer der Geisterbahn. Es war sein Erbe. Er hätte mehr tun müssen und vermutlich auch tun können. Aber er war so sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, drei Comedians zu retten, Welf in Wolfsgestalt wieder zu finden und nicht zu Tode verurteilt zu werden, dass er sich noch gar keine Gedanken zur Neubesetzung der Rollen in der Geisterbahn hatte machen können. Immerhin war Hop- Tep auch nicht mehr wirklich gruslig. Es sei denn, er war bereit, sich wieder in Leinbinden zu wickeln, um wieder wie die Mumie zu wirken, die er nun einmal eigentlich war. Bisher hatte er das zwar gemacht, aber würde er dazu dauerhaft bereit sein? Und wie gruslig fanden die Besucher ihn überhaupt noch, jetzt, da er wieder eine Nase hatte? Ohne hatte zumindest Tom ihn irgendwie etwas verstörender gefunden, als jetzt, wenn er den ägyptischen Prinzen vor sich sah, der eher wie ein Männermodel und weniger wie eine  verwesende , wandelnde Leiche wirkte.

„Wir müssen uns da dringend zusammensetzen, was?“

„Wenn das Mädel denn wieder kommt“, meinte Welf und klang resignierter als Tom gehofft hatte. Hatte er vielleicht noch mehr verpasst? War zwischen den beiden noch etwas vorgefallen? „Aber jetzt müssen wir erst einmal eröffnen.“ Und damit war für den Moment alles gesagt und während Tom aus der Geisterbahn hinaus zum Kassenhäuschen ging, machten sich die anderen auf, ihre Plätze zu besetzen.

Der Tag verlief soweit ganz normal, dass die Geisterbahn einmal angehalten werden musste, um ein kleines technisches Problem zu lösen. Aber das war nun einmal der Alltag, offenbar selbst, nachdem sie einiges an Geld in die alte Technik investiert hatten. Geld, dass sie für die Bereitstellung der Schreckensfahrt für `Detektiv  Drakulev ` erhalten hatten.

Was Tom allerdings beunruhigt hatte, war, dass Welf beim Reparieren vor Wut ein Loch in einen Styroporfelsen gerissen hatte. Und Vollmond war noch zwei Wochen hin. Dass sein Onkel, der den alten Kasten sonst notfalls mit Klauen und Zähnen gegen jede noch so scherzhaft gemeinte Schmährede verteidigte, diesen nun selbst zerlegte, war auch neu. Und passte irgendwie so gar nicht, was nicht dazu beitrug, dass das ungute Gefühl, das Tom die ganze Zeit schon hatte, wich.

Abends saß Hop- Tep mit Heißklebepistole und Farbe an den Fetzen und versuchte, zu retten, was noch zu retten war. Tom schaute nur zu, weil seine Hilfe aus gutem Grund abgelehnt worden war. Seine Felsen- Anmal -Fähigkeiten würde er in den nächsten Jahren wirklich noch verbessern müssen. Und so reichte er höchstens einmal einen feineren Pinsel an, wenn der ägyptische Prinz besondere Details malen wollte.

Als der Pinsel aber an Toms Ohr  vorbei flog , staunte der Junge nicht schlecht. „Über so viele Jahre habe ich die beste Erziehung, eines Prinzen würdig, erhalten. Und in Jahrhunderten habe ich mein Talent verfeinert. Und nun verschwende ich meine Zeit und Kunst an diesen …“ Es folgte ein Wort, das Tom nicht verstehen konnte. Aber es klang doch sehr nach einem Fluch. Das war neu. Und sein ungutes Gefühl wurde immer stärker. Seit gestern fühlte sich alles falsch an. Aber er konnte nicht benennen, was genau ihm dieses Gefühl verursachte.

„ Hop-Tep ? Kann … ich  irgendetwas für dich tun?“, fragte er vorsichtig und leise, beinah in der Hoffnung, nicht gehört zu werden.

„Verzeihe mir, junger Prinz. Ich begreife nicht, was über mich kam… “ Verwirrt schaute er sich um, dann, als würde er vergessen, was gerade geschehen war, machte er sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Tom  seufzte  lautlos und  ging zurück in seinen Wagen. Hier gab es eh nichts für ihn zu tun. Und er musste dringend nachdenken.

Er hatte sich gerade aufs Bett geworfen, als er etwas in seinem Kopf hörte: „Wäre es gerade angemessen und angenehm, würde ich dich jetzt besuchen kommen?“ Tom schmunzelte. Seitdem er Mimi gebeten hatte, sich vorher anzukündigen, wenn sie sonst einfach plötzlich durch die Wand kommen würde, hatte sie nie auf die selbe Art zweimal gefragt. Aber sie hielt sich daran und in manchen Momenten – zum Beispiel unter der Dusche – war er da sehr froh drüber.

„Wäre es“,  telepathierte er zurück und schon in der nächsten Sekunde kam das Geistermädchen durch die Wand des Zirkuswagens. Weil es draußen bereits dunkel war, konnte Tom sie sehr gut sehen und schmunzelte nun, weil sie so tat, als würde sie sich an seine Bettkante setzen. Ein wenig sah sie aus, wie Oma früher, wenn er krank war.

„Sag mal, hast du in den letzten Tagen etwas Merkwürdiges bemerkt?“, fragte Tom.

„Merkwürdiger als eine Mumie, ein Zombie, ein Werwolf, eine  Werkatze , ein Geist und ein Vampir in einer Art Wohngemeinschaft?“

„Ja.“

„Oh.“

„Und?“

„Naja, schon ein bisschen … Aber wenn die Saison losgeht, sind wir immer alle ein wenig aufgeregt. Und in den letzten Monaten haben wir ziemlich viel durchstehen müssen. Irgendwie mehr als sonst, weißt du? Da liegen dann vielleicht auch mal die Nerven blank.“

„Also meinst du, dass ich mir keine Sorgen machen muss?“, fragte Tom hoffnungsvoll. 

Das Geistermädchen legte die Stirn in Falten. „Das hab ich so nicht gesagt. Aber warte erstmal ab. Vielleicht wird es wieder besser, wenn wir zurück im gewohnten Rhythmus sind.“

Tom nickte. Gerade konnte er wohl eh nicht viel  Anderes machen. Aber das gefiel ihm nicht. Nach all den Abenteuern, die sie schon zusammen erlebt hatten, hatte er gelernt, auf sein Gefühl zu hören. Wenn etwas sich merkwürdig anfühlte, dann war es das normalerweise auch. Und gerade fühlte sich alles sehr, sehr merkwürdig an.


	3. Chapter 3

Dada war zurückgekehrt, hatte sich aber demonstrativ in ein Hotel in der Nähe eingemietet und schlenderte jetzt als Besucherin über den Rummel, ohne die Schreckensfahrt auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Tom entschied sich, das als gutes Zeichen zu sehen. Sie wollte offenbar alle wissen lassen, dass sie verärgert war. Das zeigte, dass sie sich noch genug für die kleine Gruppe Untoter und deren Meinung interessierte. Wenn sie einfach nichts mehr mit ihnen allen zu tun haben wollen würde, wäre sie wohl kaum noch hier, oder? Im Gegensatz zu den Anderen brauchte sie ja offenbar kein Versteck, um unter Menschen leben zu können. Sonst hätte sie wohl kaum die Hauptrolle in einem Kinofilm annehmen können, wenn sie ihre bloße Existenz geheim halten musste. Abgesehen davon hatte sie ja eh mehr als einmal betont, dass sie keine Freundin von WGs war – also war ein Hotel für sie vielleicht sogar auf Dauer die bessere Idee?

Dennoch nahm Tom sich fest vor, die Strukturen und Aufgaben in der Geisterbahn schnellstmöglich so zu verändern, dass Dada ebenso gleichberechtigt ein Teil davon war, wie Hop- Tep in seiner neuen … Form? Denn wollte der ägyptische Prinz weiterhin eine Mumie spielen, wenn er doch eigentlich keine mehr war? Und wenn er schon einmal dabei war, umzuplanen, konnte er auch gleich mit allen absprechen, ob Zirkuswagen und Geisterbahn wirklich auf Dauer genug Platz für alle boten, oder, ob sie nicht auf irgendeine Art und Weise ’anbauen’ sollten.

All das wollte er am besten noch heute abklären, als Mimi ihm ein bisschen zu laut in den Kopf  telepathierte : “ Vlarad ist weg. Und eine ziemliche Menge Ektoplasma ebenso. Aber ich kann ihn nicht erreichen. Er antwortet einfach nicht.”

Ektoplasma war der Schleim, den Tom und die anderen ab und an nutzen mussten, um sich zu teleportieren, benannt nach dem Zeug bei den Ghostbusters. Man nahm einen Eimer Ektoplasma, atmete tief ein – diesen Schritt hatte Tom schon einmal vergessen und wollte diesen Fehler niemals wiederholen -, steckte den Kopf in den Eimer und brüllte seine Zieladresse in den Schleim. Vor Ort angekommen versuchte man dann, nicht Mageninhalt und sonstige Innereien herauszuwürgen. Aber immerhin konnte man so selbst weite Strecken um den ganzen Globus in wenigen Sekunden hinter sich bringen. Was passierte, wenn man den Ort nicht klar benannte, hatte Tom dabei noch nicht herausgefunden und wollte das auch nicht. Niemals. Auf keinen Fall.

“Dann wurde er vermutlich nicht entführt”,  telepathierte er zurück, in einen offenen Kanal, damit die anderen mithören konnten. Einmal reichte auch voll und ganz. “Oder es gibt jemanden, der von dem Zeug weiß, es gestohlen und unseren Herrn Grafen verschleppt hat? Aber warum?” In der letzten Saison war es nur ein Unfall gewesen, dass Vlarad verschwunden war. Die Entführung hatte eigentlich der Bestsellerautorin Tiffany Schuster gegolten. Diese hatte sich nur leider etwas zu nah am als Vampirpuppe getarnten echten Vampir befunden, weshalb Vlarad gleich mit in Zoraczs Spiegelkabinett mitgerissen wurde.

“ Zoracz weiß wieder, wer er ist. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass er sich also auch an unseren kleinen Ausflug in die Vergangenheit erinnert. Und damit an jeden von uns”, antwortete Mimi. “Und  Vlarad ist mit seinen Fähigkeiten …” Selbst telepathisch zögerte sie noch. “Also, es könnte sein, dass er rein  thaumaturgisch gesehen der Stärkste von uns ist.”

Das bezweifelte Tom nicht. So viele Tränke, Sprüche und weiß der Himmel was noch  Vlarad alles beherrschte? Nicht zu vergessen die einem Vampir sozusagen angeborenen Fähigkeiten. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass ausgerechnet  Vlarad dann derjenige war, der damals magisch entführt worden war. Gleichzeitig machte das auch Hoffnung. Denn selbst der Vampir war so nicht unrealistisch überpowert, sondern brauchte letztlich die vereinte Kraft seiner Freunde. Und als Spieler eines MMORPG wusste Tom natürlich, dass überpowerte Charaktere letztlich meist ziemlich nervig waren. Nicht nur, aber besonders deswegen, weil sie meist früher oder später zu Gegnern wurden. Übergroße Macht führte viel zu leicht zu einem übergroßen Ego und weiterer Machtgier. Nein, es war gut, dass auch Vlarad Schwächen hatte. “Du meinst also, weil er potenziell der stärkste Gegner ist, zumindest, wenn man uns magisch angreifen will, wäre es besser, ihn als Erstes auszuschalten?”

“Wäre zumindest eine Möglichkeit.”

“Alles klar. Könnt ihr die Geisterbahn dennoch einen Moment ohne ihn betreiben?”

“Bleibt uns ja nicht viel Anderes übrig. Am Tag können wir  Vlarad eh nicht so einfach zurückholen. Und wenn wir schon mit Betriebsstörungen in die Saison starten, schmeißt uns  Bartelmann endgültig aus seiner Planung”, antwortete diesmal Welf. 

Wo sein Ziehonkel Recht hatte … Tom seufzte telepathisch. Zumal ihnen niemand glauben würde, dass ihnen die Geisterbahn schon wieder unterm Hintern zusammenbrach. Immerhin hatte die Produktionsfirma genug gezahlt, dass sie die Schreckensfahrt zumindest teilweise hatten restaurieren können. Das würde es in Zukunft zumindest schwerer machen, den laufenden Betrieb für einen der üblichen übernatürlichen Zwischenfälle zu unterbrechen. Noch etwas, was er mit den Anderen würde besprechen müssen. Aber erst, wenn sie wieder vollzählig waren. Er würde nicht noch einmal riskieren, dass sich jemand ausgeschlossen fühlte.

Tom setzte sich ins Kassenhäuschen und machte sich daran, alles für den Tag vorzubereiten. Die Trinkflasche fest verschlossen auf die Erde, das belegte Brot an einen schattigen Platz unterm Pult, da es in dem kleinen Glaskasten schon im Schatten unangenehm heiß wurde und Tom nicht wollte, dass sein Snack schon zu Mittag Pelz hatte und ihn Mama nannte ... Dabei fiel sein Blick auf seinen Arm und schlagartig fiel ihm das Geisternavi wieder ein. Denn nicht nur konnte Tom mit seinen Freunden auf telepathischem Weg Kontakt aufnehmen, er konnte auch sehen, wo sie waren. Nun ja, ansatzweise, denn auf seinem Unterarm fehlten eindeutig solche Sachen wie Straßen, Städte oder auch nur eine Maßstabsanzeige. Letzteres war gerade problematisch, denn er glaubte,  Vlarad klar und deutlich sehen zu können. Aber so klein, wie die Punkte heute waren, könnte er schwören, dass sein Navi sozusagen automatisch herausgezoomt war. Wenn das stimmte, war der Vampir sehr weit weg.

Aber er bewegte sich. Nicht weitläufig - wie denn auch, am  helligten Tag? - aber weit genug, dass es Tom nicht danach aussah, als wäre der Vampir in einer Zelle eingesperrt. Was konnte das nur heißen? Das Ganze wurde merkwürdiger und merkwürdiger. Erst Dada, dann  Hop-Tep und nun auch noch der ewig zuverlässige  Vlarad , der in einem Lexikon vermutlich das Bild zu guten Manieren liefern würde.

Nun versuchte auch Tom, den Vampir zu erreichen, direkt und nicht nur über den Gruppen-’Chat’. Aber auch auf seinen telepathischen Ruf antwortete Vlarad nicht. Dann versuchte er es wohl nicht einmal. Denn als Vampir konnte er menschlichen Blut als eine Art Verstärker nutzen, was schon einmal dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie beide mit einander kommunizieren konnten, während es den Anderen nicht möglich war. Und da Vlarad sogar auf Toms Arm auftauchte, also definitiv noch in dieser Welt und dieser Zeit war, konnte sich Tom nichts vorstellen, was ihren Kontakt hätte verhindern können, wenn der Vampir denn mit ihm reden wollte.

„Ist  Vlarad schon mal einfach so abgehauen?“, fragte er in die Gruppe. Vielleicht gab es ja eine ganz vernünftige Erklärung.

„Er meldet sich jetzt nicht immer ab, wenn er so sehr Durst kriegt, dass er doch im Wald an einem Reh nuckeln muss, wenn du das meinst“, antwortete sein Onkel Welf gewohnt knurrig. Tom verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken.

„Und manchmal geht er auch Zutaten kaufen, wenn er  etwas für seine Experimente braucht, was wir nicht auf Lager haben“, schaltete sich Mimi ein.

„Aber am Tag? Niemals.  Nicht während des Betriebs und ganz sicher nicht, wenn die Sonne noch am Himmel steht.“ Wieder Welf. 

Tom kassierte einen Kunden ab und bat, auf die Schilder zu achten und nicht auf der falschen Seite ein- oder auszusteigen, bevor er ant wortete: „Also passt das nicht zu ihm. So wie  Hop-Teps Ausbruch gestern nicht zu unserem Prinzen.“

„Von welchem Ausbruch sprichst du?“

„Als du … okay, das wird jetzt zu kompliziert. Treffen nach Marktschluss in der Geisterbahn. Wenn du mithörst, bitte auch du, Dada. Irgendwas läuft hier gerade ganz gewaltig schief.“


	4. Chapter 4

Als Tom am Abend, nachdem er die Abrechnung gemacht hatte, in die Geisterbahn trat, war zu seinem Erstaunen auch Vlarad wieder vor Ort. Der Vampir sah aus, als könne ihn kein Wässerchen trüben und Tom musste sich zusammenreißen, um seinem Ärger nicht Luft zu machen. Wenn er bedachte, wie oft er selbst schon freiwillig oder unfreiwillig Unsinn gebaut hatte, hatten die meisten seiner untoten Freunde vermutlich noch ein bisschen was bei ihm gut.

“Hallo Vlarad”, sagte er daher also betont tonlos. “Möchtest du uns sagen, wo du vorhin warst und warum du einfach mitten im Betrieb gegangen bist, ohne dich bei uns zu melden?”

„Aber natürlich.“ Der Vampir trat zu seinem Sarg und holte ein paar Tüten hervor. Aus diesen zog er nun … sehr grelle Kleidung, die Tom höchstens von Archivbildern alter Loveparades kannte.

Auch der Vampir schaute ungläubig auf den Stoff in seinen Händen. „Was hat mich nur zu einem solchen Kauf geritten?“, stellte er die Frage, die unausgesprochen im Raum gestanden hatte. Tom hatte ihn noch nie so pikiert gesehen, wie in diesem Moment. Und Vlarad war wirklich gut darin, bei unpräziser Wortwahl, grammatikalischen Fehlerchen oder so ziemlich jeder popkulturellen Vampirreferenz zumindest so zu tun, als hätte man ihn persönlich beleidigt.

Tom seufzte. „Ich nehme an, nicht du selbst. Das passt genauso wenig zu dir, wie es zu Hop-Teppasst, dass er einfach ausgerastet ist.“

Die ehemalige Mumie wollte umgehend antworten, doch Tom hob die Hand. „Ich weiß, dass du dich nicht mehr daran erinnerst. Das macht es ja gerade so erwähnenswert.“ Dass mal die Nerven blank lagen und man Dinge sagte oder tat, die man später bereute, war immerhin halbwegs normal, auch wenn Hop-Tep sicher nie wegen einer solchen Kleinigkeit wütend werden würde, wie, dass er die selben Styroporfelsen zum hundertsten Mal bepinseln musste. Aber normalerweise sollte man sich daran wenigstens erinnern. „Und wir alle sind uns doch einig, dass unser Herr Graf hier nie freiwillig Kleidung anziehen würde, die in schlechten 80er Jahre-Musikvideos schon zu schrill wirken würde, oder? Und ich kenne Dada noch nicht gut genug, aber ich glaube, auch ihr Verhalten der letzten Tage passte nicht wirklich zu ihr, oder?“

„Immerhin habe ich einen Schwur geleistet.“ Die Katzenfrau trat aus dem Schatten der Kulissen und gesellte sich zu ihrer Gruppe. „Tut mir leid …“

Neben Tom schien Welf sich ein wenig zu entspannen. „Kannst ja nichts dafür, Mädel.“

„Und du hast schon Recht”, gab Tom zu. “Wir waren zu sehr darauf bedacht, alles beim Alten zu belassen, dass ich völlig übersehen habe, dich und unsere Mumie zu fragen, was ihr in Zukunft gern in der Geisterbahn machen möchtet. Ich möchte natürlich, dass ihr Aufgaben bekommt, mit denen ihr euch wohl fühlt.“

„Aber das kann gerade nicht unsere Priorität sein.“ Vlarad hatte die Kleidung mit spitzen Fingern zur Seite gelegt und richtete sich nun den ohnehin schon tadellosen Stehkragen. Es wirkte fast, als müsse er sich davon überzeugen, dass er immer noch er selbst war und auch entsprechend aussah. 

„Nicht?“

„Nein. Du hast Recht, Junge. Hier geht etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu und wir müssen herausfinden, was. Im Moment scheinen wir nur … vergleichsweise harmlose Momente zu haben, in denen wir nicht wir selbst sind. Und bis auf Hop-Tep erinnern wir uns zumindest daran, auch, wenn wir sie uns nicht erklären können. Aber was hilft das, wenn einer von uns in einem solchen Moment seinen Schwur vergisst? Was, wenn Welf oder ich vergessen, dass wir die Differenzen unserer Sippen nicht teilen? Oder Wombie plötzlich nicht mehr so harmlos und… nun ja…“

„Tiefenentspannt“, schlug Mimi vor. 

„Ja, das, ist? Du selbst hast oft genug gesehen, wozu Wombie fähig ist, wenn er sanftmütig ist.“

„Und, was passierte, als die weißen Dämonen nicht ganz freiwillig seinen Kuschelhasen hielten.“ Kurz musste Tom grinsen, doch dann schwand seine Heiterkeit. Ja, das war wirklich kein angenehmer Anblick gewesen und er wollte in solchen Momenten um keinen Preis auf der anderen Seite vonWombies Faust sein. „Okay, ich versteh schon, wir haben mal wieder ein Problem, das größer ist, als alles, was die Schreckensfahrt selbst betrifft. Aber was machen wir jetzt? Können wir überhaupt etwas machen?“

„Wir können überlegen, wer dahintersteckt, und warum“, sagte Mimi fast schon beiläufig.

„Na, das ist doch klar. Zoracz. Wer sollte sonst irgendeinen Grund haben, uns zu nerven.“ Für Tom lag die Sache auf der Hand. Ihr Widersacher hatte sich immerhin schon die unmöglichsten Sachen einfallen lassen, um die Geisterbahn an sich zu reißen. „Und das warum … Naja, das ist wohl auch klar. Nur, der Mittelteil fehlt irgendwie.“

„Der Mittelteil?“ Mimi schaute ihn fragend an und auch die Anderen schienen nicht verstanden zu haben, worauf Tom hinauswollte.

„Naja, wieso glaubt er, dass er mich dazu bringen kann, ihm die Geisterbahn mit samt euch zu überschreiben, nur, weil ihr euch ein paar Minuten komisch verhaltet? Das ergibt für mich keinen Sinn. Vor allem, weil ihr euch bisher völlig harmlos gebt. Die weißen Dämonen waren weitaus grusliger. Der glaubt doch wohl nicht, dass ich wegen dem hier so viel Angst bekomme, dass ich die Geisterbahn nur noch loswerden will. Wobei ... wenn Vlarad wirklich dieses Zeug anziehen würde ...“

“Ich muss doch sehr bitten!”

Aber gut, bisher ergab vieles, was Zoracz tat, erst am Ende ihrer Abenteuer einen Sinn. Und selbst dann keinen sonderlich guten. Zu glauben, dass er die Geisterbahn damit schädigen konnte, wenn Tiffany Schuster, bekannte Autorin von Vampirromanen, ausgerechnet in der Schreckensfahrt das letzte Mal gesehen wurde, und dann verschwand, war im Nachhinein betrachtet ja auch nur sehr oberflächlich ein guter Plan. Welches Motiv hätten Tom und sein Ziehonkel denn damals haben sollen, die Autorin vor dem Interview zu entführen oder gar zu töten? Das hätte sie doch um kostenlose Werbung gebracht. Die Ermittlungen hätten finanzielle Einbußen gebracht, ja, aber deswegen hätte Tom doch nicht gleich das Handtuch geworfen. Und, dass mit Frau Schuster auchVlarad entführt worden war, hatte Zoracz so ja nicht einmal geplant gehabt. 

Aber all das hatte auch Tom erst hinterher überdenken können, als Frau Schuster in Sicherheit war und die Panik um Vlarad langsam nachgelassen hatte. Trotzdem wusste er jetzt, dass die Gedankengänge seines selbsternannten Erzfeindes selten einen so klären Sinn ergaben, dass man sie vorher erahnen konnte. Und, dass es nicht nur ihm so ging, immerhin hatte selbst Vlarad nicht vorhersehen können, wofür Zoracz damals Mimis Flüstern, und all das andere Zeug gebraucht hatte... 

„Was auch immer er vorhat – wenn er es denn wirklich ist -, ich halte es für besser, wenn ich zunächst versuche, uns ein wenig Schutz zu verschaffen“, machte sich der Vampir bemerkbar und riss Tom so aus dessen Gedanken. „Ich werde nachschauen, ob ich die Schreckensfahrt wenigstens, solange sie an einen Ort gebunden ist, thaumaturgisch sichern kann.“

„Vielleicht hätten wir viel eher auf diese Idee kommen sollen. Dann wäre uns einiges erspart geblieben“, brummte Welf und Tom ahnte, dass sein Onkel nicht nur auf die magische Entführung, sondern auch auf ihre Reise ans Hexengericht anspielte.

Das Hexengericht! „Sagt mal, könnte das vielleicht auch dieser Meyerdings gewesen sein? Immerhin hat der das ja schon einmal irgendwie geschafft, die ganze Geisterbahn mit einem Zauber zu belegen.“ Oder war vielleicht nur der Brief selbst verzaubert gewesen? Tom verstand es immer noch nicht so genau.

„Ausschließen können wir bisher noch niemanden. Und da er bereit gewesen war, nur wegen einiger Witze unseren Tod in Kauf zu nehmen…“ Vlarad legte nachdenklich die Hände ans Kinn. „Aber bisher weiß ich auch nicht genau, wie wir herausfinden können, wer der beiden uns diesmal schaden will. Und, ob nicht noch jemand Anderes in Betracht kommt. Für den Moment können wir nur abwarten, uns so gut es geht schützen, und vielleicht versuchen, gelegentlich unseren beiden Verdächtigen ein wenig … hinterherzuschnüffeln.“

“Darf ich auch noch eine Frage stellen?”, meldete sich nun Hop-Tep in seinem üblichen huldvollen Ton zu Wort. “Wieso kann ich mich als einziger nicht mehr daran erinnern, was mit mir geschehen ist?”

“Wir wissen nicht, ob du der Einzige bist, mein alter Freund”, antwortete Vlarad ihm. “Wer von uns weiß schon, ob er alleine, in einem unbeobachteten Moment nicht auch etwas getan, gesagt, gedacht oder gefühlt hat, was sonst nicht in unserer Natur liegt oder nicht der Situation entsprach?”

“Aber du hast dich nicht vom Fleck bewegt”, merkte Tom an. “Dada ist abgehauen,  Vlarad ist shoppen gegangen, du aber hast nur einen Pinsel durch die Gegend geworfen, dann war es wieder vorbei. Vielleicht macht das den Unterschied? Oder aber du warst dem kürzer ausgesetzt als die Anderen?”

“Beides gute Theorien, mein Junge, aber bisher haben wir keinen Anhaltspunkt, welche davon zutrifft, wenn überhaupt”, gab Vlarad zu bedenken. “Ich werde recherchieren müssen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jap, ich hab immer noch keine wirkliche Ahnung, wohin die Reise geht. Und auch nicht, ob mein Plan, Vlarad zu verkuppeln, wirklich in dieser FF noch klappt. (Dafür habe ich allerdings schon wieder eine andere Idee, die meine Arbeit an der hier gerade ziemlich schwer macht. :D )   
> Aber hey, es geht voran. Langsam, aber diese FF ist noch nicht tot.


End file.
